Shattered Sight (Book 1 in the Duchess Saga)
by marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: After hiding in plain sight for twenty-two years after the Time War, the Duchess reunites with her childhood crush and her older brother's old friend, the Doctor. Nine/OC (slow-burn) (FULL SUMMARY, CAST, AND PLAYLIST INSIDE).


**SHATTERED SIGHT**

"Why was I so angry with him? It's not like I'm an innocent, either."

**EPIGRAPH**

"_Isn't it lovely,_

_all alone?_

_My heart_

_made of glass._

_my mind_

_made of stone._"

~o0o~

Marilyn Jacobs was very beloved on the Powell Estate, but no one loved her more than Rose Tyler. They grew close as Rose grew up and the young girl was devastated to hear that the old woman had passed away.

Just a week after, Marilyn's granddaughter, who apparently was named for her, moved into the flat. She began working at Henrik's with Rose.

Then came that fateful day in the store's basement, when they were corned by sentient shop dummies and saved by a man in a leather jacket.

Although Rose had no idea who he was, Marilyn knew. And he knew who she was.

He was the Doctor.

And she was the Duchess.

~o0o~

**Music**

**The 8th Duchess's Theme**

_Akkadian Empire (Audiomachine_

**The Book's Theme**

_Masterpiece (Jessie J)_

~o0o~

**CAST**

Amanda Seyfried as **The Eighth Duchess**

Christopher Eccleston as **The Ninth Doctor**

Billie Piper as **Rose Tyler**

John Barrowman as **Capt. Jack Harkness**

Camille Coduri as **Jacqueline "Jackie" Tyler**

**WITH A BRIEF APPEARANCE BY...**

Michelle Pfeiffer as **The Seventh Duchess**

**and**

Charlize Theron as **The Sixth Duchess**

**WITH MENTIONS OF**

Jaimie Alexander as **The Seventh Scholar**

**with**

Tom Hardy as **The Eleventh Conqueror**

**ALSO STARRING**

\- Shaun Dingwall as **Peter "Pete" Tyler**

\- Penelope Wilson as **Harriet Jones**

\- Annette Badland as **Margaret Blaine**

**PLAYLIST**

**i.** memory - betty buckley | **ii.** hurricane - halsey | **iii.** glorious - macklemore ft skylar grey | **iv.** go the distance - samantha barks | **v.** ready or not - bridget mendler | **vi.** where do i go from here? - judy kuhn | **vii.** monster - caissie levy | **viii.** masterpiece - jessie j | **ix.** always be together - little mix

**THEMES**

**(*) 7th Duchess -** _Memory _(Betty Buckley)

**(*) 8th Duchess (Series 1) - **_Hurricane _(Halsey)

**8th Duchess (Series 2) -** _Glorious _(Macklemore & Skylar Grey)

**8th Duchess (Series 3) -** _Go the Distance_ (Samantha Barks)

**8th Duchess (Series 4) -** _Ready or Not_ (Bridget Mendler)

**8th Duchess (The David Tennant Specials) -** _Where Do I Go From Here?_ (Judy Kuhn)

**9th Duchess -** _Speechless _(Naomi Scott)

**10th Duchess -** _Radioactive _(Imagine Dragons)

**11th Duchess -** _Game of Survival_ (Ruelle)

**Time Lady Victorious** \- _Monster _(Caissie Levy)

**(~) Nine -** _Masterpiece _(Jessie J)

**Ten (Series 2) -** _Maybe You're Not The Worst Thing Ever _(Joshua Sasse, Karen David, Timothy Omundson, & Mallory Jansen)

**Ten (Series 2) -** _Pulled _(Krysta Rodriguez)

**Ten (Series 3) -** _Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_ (Donald Glover & Beyonce) [To be released]

**Ten (Series 3) -** _I Don't Know How To Love Him_ (Sara Bareilles)

**Ten (Series 3) -** _Could It Be_ (Christy Carlson Romano)

**John Smith -** _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ (Susan Egan)

**Ten (Series 4) -** _Come What May_ (Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman)

**Ten (David Tennant Specials) -** _How Does A Moment Last Forever_ (Celine Dion)

**Eleven (Series 5) -** _Because You Live_ (Jesse McCartney)

**Eleven (Series 6) -** _Wouldn't Change A Thing_ (Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas)

**Eleven (Series 7A) -** _A Happy Beginning_ (Cast of _Once Upon A Time_)

**Eleven (Series 7B) -** _If I Never Knew You_ (Tiffany Thornton)

**Twelve -** _Love Is Alive_ (Lea Michele)

**Thirteen -** _I'll Keep You Safe_ (Sleeping At Last)

**Jenny/1st Adventurer -** _In My Daughter's Eyes_ (Martina McBride)

**Emmaline -** _The Best Day _(Taylor Swift)_  
_

**Derek -** _You'll Be In My Heart _(Celtic Woman)_  
_

**(~) Rose -** _Always Be Together _(Little Mix)_  
_

**(~) Mickey -** _Gift of a Friend _(Demi Lovato)_  
_

**(~) Jack -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Martha -** _Safe and Sound _(Taylor Swift)_  
_

**Donna -** _Believe _(The Score)

**Vanessa - **_Losing Your Memory _(Ryan Star)

**Wilfred -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Amy -** _Angel _(Sarah McLachlan)

**Rory -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**River -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**TARDIS/Idris -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Calvin -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Clara -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Elliot -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Master/Missy -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Scholar (Series 2-Series 4) -** _Mean Girls_ (Rachel Crow)_  
_

**Scholar (Series 4-Onward) -** _Stronger _(Dove Cameron & China Ann McClain)

**Conqueror -** _Stronger _(Kelly Clarkson)

**Regent -** _Now That I've Seen Her_ (Ruthie Henshall)

**Regent -** _Mean Girls_ (_Rachel Crow_)

**Regent -** _Animal I Have Become_ (Three Days Grace)

**Bill -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Nardole -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Yasmin -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Kayla - **_Currently open to suggestions  
_

**Ryan -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Graham -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**OC DESCRIPTION**

The Duchess is on her eighth regeneration. She has blonde hair that she wears in a single braid, green eyes, an American accent, and is 5'3". Her official outfit (introduced at the end of "Marilyn & Rose") includes a grey trench coat that she has buttoned up most of the time, a dark blue turtleneck sweater dress, black tights, and knee-high black heeled boots.


End file.
